callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Russian Civil War
The Second Russian Civil War is the conflict set in Call of Duty 4. It featured combat in most of Russia and on the Middle East. Most of the war saw Russian Loyalists pitted aganist Ultranationalist Rebels lead by Imran Zakhaev. The Loyalists were assisted by British SAS and American Forces, but ultimately lost the war. Early Conflict Day 1, 2011 Before the war, United Kingdom SAS is briefed on 2 situations. First: A second civil war has opened itself in Russia; Russian Government Loyalist against Ultranationalist rebels and with 15,000 nuclear devices on the line. Second: Khaled Al-Asad, the second most powerful man in the Middle East is acting strangely and is said to have the minerals to be a top dog down there. The bad news is that they have recruited a new member or an FNG by the name of Soap MacTavish, they then proceed to meet his new commanding officer and his right hand man, Captain Price and Gaz. Price then informs the team that there is an operation on a cargo ship at 02:00 am. Then at the selected time, at the briefing, they were told that this operation's info came from the informant in Russia. Then SAS enters the ship; Estonian registration number 52775. They found the package: a nuclear device. But they cannot take it because Ultranationalist Mig-29s shot the ship, leaving it too sink. After reaching out, Soap almost falls to his death from a CH-46 Seaknight callsign Big Bird. He is rescued by his CO. Although they escaped, they lost the package in the sea. The War spreads to the Middle East Day 1, 2011 At the same time, Khaled Al-Asad launches a bloody coup d'etat against President Yasir Al-Fulani, thanks to the help of Ulranationalist Party leader Imran Zakhaev. Al-Asad, then killed Al-Fulani on a national TV channel. Al-Asad has now become the most powerful man in the Middle East. Anglo-American Counterattack Day 2-3, 2011 British SAS, knowing of the execution of Al-Fulani, found out that Codename: Nikolai, SAS and Loyalist informant in the camp of the Ultranationalist has been found out and will be executed in 3 hours. SAS then went to Russia and with the help of a Russian Loyalist unit, they managed to recover him and get out of there. But they are shot down, and after running for some time, AC-130 gunship support came and provide cover until they reach their extraction point. United States, hearing of the execution, orders its forces in the Middle East to counterattack quickly. US General Shepherd orders a large-scale military action; in a city, Al-Asad is reported to be there, so US Marines in UH-60 Black Hawks began a large scale military airborne landings, spearheaded by United States 1st Marines Force Reconnaissance Company. Not finding him in the city, they push on to the capital city. But, when approaching the city, an M1A1 Abrams, callsign War Pig is stranded in a bog in the city. 1st Force Recon is sent to help them, and after a night repair, War Pig is ready to go. Force Recon is then sent to help War Pig to get back on the main highway. After that, they are sent to one last fateful mission..... The Nuclear Explosion Day 3, 2011 The task force found that Al-Asad is in the capital city. Their massive force is sent there to capture him; they also found from SAS intel that Al-Asad has a Russian nuclear warhead and have sent NEST teams to defuse the nuke, but did not know where the nuke is. After sending tanks to the far side of the river near the capital, Bachelor Two-Seven send more Abrams tanks to the front lines. Before that, a recon team has been sent there, but is pinned down and a squad is sent there to retrive them. After retrive them, SEAL Team Six has found the nuclear device in the Presidential Palace. All American forces have retreated but, a tango shot a Stinger missile and shot down a Cobra helicopter. The pilot suffered a broken leg while the copilot is K.I.A. Seaknight Outlaw Two-Five is sent to do SAR. They retrieved the pilot, but is too late; The nuke had detonated, destroying all American Aircraft in the victinty of the blast, and killing all troops; while tank crews survive because of the Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical overpressure system planted in their tanks. A surviving trooper, Sgt. Paul Jackson managed to survive with a broken leg, but dies afterwards because of being exposed to nuclear radiation during the explosion. Events at Azerbaijan Day 4, 2011 British SAS believed that before the explosion, Al-Asad had escaped to his safehouse that was located in a Azerbaijan village, which would keep him safe from the US troops. Captain Price and his team are sent there, and they meet a Russian Loyalist trooper that informs them that Ultranationalist troops are protecting him. They encounter heavy resistance but are helped by a Mi-28 Havoc sent there, callsign "Mosin 2-5". After finding him, they interrogate him, but he will not talk. When Price answered a phone call from Al-Asad's phone, he shoots Al-Asad dead in pointblank range. 8 hours later, they hold back against Ultranationalist trying to take back Al-Asad, after destroying 4 tanks and 8 Mi-8 Hips, they are evacuated by Marines that managed to escape the explosion. They managed to escape death. Price's flashbacks; The Assassination attempt of Imran Zakhaev in Chernobyl 1996 After killing Al-Asad, Price told his squad about the caller, Imran Zakhaev. After Chernobyl Nuclear Reactor Disaster happens, arms dealers manage to spend cash for spent fuel rods; one of them includes Imran Zakhaev. The assassination attempt is the first the British government approved after the World War II Hitler assassination attempt. Price was a "Leftenant" back then and was sent under the command of the head of the SAS with Captain MacMillan. After sneaking through Ultranationalists, they managed to get to the sniping position. An M82A1 SASR was airlifted there before the meeting happened with Zakhaev and his clients. Price managed to shoot Zakhaev. Although the shot didn't kill him instantly it dismembered his left arm, MacMillan said that shock and blood loss will do the rest. But, they are compromised and after shooting down a rebel Mi-28, they escape the building and after escaping they went to extraction point four. But, on the way, another Mi-28 comes, and Price shot it down but, the chopper went down hot and wounded Captain MacMillan. Price carried him to extraction near the ferris wheel and after some time, they were evacuated by Big Bird, the same chopper that evac the team from the cargo ship. After the operation, MacMillan retired because he is old for an SAS operator and because of his leg. And after 15 years he still relaxing. Battle in the Altay Mountains Day 5, 2011 After the Azerbaijan operation, SAS, USMC, and Loyalist managed to find the son of Imran, Victor. He came to a checkpoint when he is ambushed by them. He escaped towards a city, then to a five story building where he made his last stand. He didn't want to betray his father, so he killed himself by shooting at his own head at point blank range. Imran, shocked at the death of his son, sent out an ultimatum to destroy US's East Coast with ICBM's if US and Britain do not leave Russia. After infiltrating Russia, SAS found out that one of the Marines, SSgt. Griggs is lost and has activated his transponder. He is rescued and the team blows a tower and another team managed to get in the facility. After meeting an American sniper team, Zakhaev launch 2 ICBM's, the Russian-made RT-2UTTH Topol M. Both missiles carries 6 independent missiles. If the missiles land in the East Coast, they will cause the death of 41,096,708 American lives. Back at the launch facility in Altay mountains, The strike team enters and after destroying some BMP's, they enter the facility through the facility's underground air ducts. After heavy fighting, they enter the code and the missile auto destructs. But, Zakhaev comes and the SAS-Marines strike before escape. At the bridge, A Mi-24 Hind D destroys it leaving the team stranded on the Highway. A tanker on the bridge, then explodes. Price, Gaz and Soap are incapacitated, but Griggs is unscathed. When pulling Soap, Griggs is shot in the neck. Zakhaev appears and executes Gaz and 2 other SAS soldiers. As he moves, the Hind behind him is destroyed by a Loyalist Havoc and Price, seeing a chance, slides his gun to Soap. Then Soap kills both Zakhaev and his 2 henchmen. Loyalists then come, relieving the team, and they are evacuated out of the area. Ultranationalist Rebound and Victory Makarov, Zakhaev's lieutenant launches a coup, making the Ultranationalist the prime party of the Russian Federation. Boris Vorshevsky is then elected president, making a Ultranationalist victory. Consequences America lost 30,000 men during the nuclear explosion, causing General Shepard to create his plan that resulted in the events of Modern Warfare 2. Ultranationalists became the leading party in Russia and have a strained US-Russian relationship. Price lost his right hand man, Gaz. Price had was also sent to a Russian Gulag while Soap was sent back to the U.K. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Conflicts